El límite del océano
by kuivi
Summary: Es la historia de Andrea que se mete en problemas por un libro... mal summary xD


"El Límite del Océano" 

"_Andy ¿me oyes?...respira hondo, tranquilízate… ¡Andrea!" _

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche antes de terminar en esta cama de hospital, conectada a cientos de aparatos que vigilan cada uno de mis signos vitales.

Estos días he intentado recordar que sucedió, cómo termine aquí, porqué las llagas en mis brazos y piernas, porqué los moretones en todo mi cuerpo. Hace poco tiempo había empezado a recordar:

Mi agonía comenzó escasos tres días atrás, en vacaciones de verano. La monotonía me invadía; el pueblo prácticamente estaba vacío, todos habían salido de viaje, no los culpo si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de salir de aquí lo hubiera hecho. Mamá veía que el aburrimiento empezaba a afectarme seriamente, así que un sábado en la mañana decidió llevarme a la biblioteca, en la ciudad. No era la actividad más divertida para una niña de 14 años pero tampoco me oponía a la lectura, mucho menos si con eso huía de mis tediosas vacaciones. Decidí recorrer los pasillos yo sola, no quería tener que escuchar el sermón de mi mamá acerca de lo interesante o aburrido de la sinopsis de cada libro que veía.

Me parecieron horas las que pase buscando en aquellos corredores interminables, hasta que en un rincón de la biblioteca encontré un pasillo que no estaba clasificado. Camine cautelosamente por aquel estrecho camino, aquel lugar me producía escalofrío, pero a la vez sentía gran curiosidad y adrenalina por esos libros. Conforme iba avanzando me dí cuenta que no estaban escritos en ningún idioma, los títulos estaban escritos con símbolos y extraños signos, tampoco había fotografías en ellos que me ayudaran a comprender de que trataban. Cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida y llegando al final del pasillo vi un libro delgado, con un título que podía leer: _"El límite del océano", _no dude en tomarlo pero al abrirlo no había nada escrito excepto en la última página había un párrafo que decía algo así:

"_Es el lugar que siempre soñé _

_Donde el Sol nunca se oculta _

_Y el cielo es profundo y azul _

_No me apartes de aquí _

_Para ir contigo.__" _

Al leer esto sentí que mis piernas perdían fuerza y me percate que tenía una cortada en mi rodilla, ardía como mil agujas, así que tomé el libro conmigo y regresé al auto con mamá. Al salir la bibliotecaria no prestó mucha atención al libro que yo había elegido, simplemente se limito a sellarlo y seguir leyendo su revista.

En el auto mamá no me preguntó sobre que libro había escogido, si no todo lo contrario empezó a hablar sobre el restaurante en el que había esperado y lo maravilloso que le pareció el lugar. Esto me pareció de lo más extraño ella siempre me preguntaba como me había ido, que había hecho y preguntas por el estilo, pero esta vez parecía que yo no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando llegamos a casa mi herida ya había cicatrizado, pero aún ardía, no quise molestar a mi mamá parecía tan concentrada en el restaurante que no quise molestarla.

En mi cuarto volvía a abrir el libro y el párrafo que estaba en el final había desaparecido, volví a hojear y encontré un nuevo párrafo en medio que decía:

"_Hay un mundo que he conocido siempre En algún punto lejos de casa. Cuando cierro los ojos veo Todo el espacio y el misterio". _

Un fuerte dolor de estómago me llegó al termino de estas palabras y al revisarme tenía todo el estómago rojo, estaba decidido esto no podía seguir así, esta vez si le diría a mamá no me importaba que tan importantes fueran sus salidas.

Al bajar a la sala no encontré a nadie sólo una nota que decía:

"**Andy, voy a la ciudad un momento regreso en 1 hr." **

¡Que momento tan inoportuno! Empezaba a creer que ya no le interesaba, nunca me había dejado sola ni aunque yo se lo pidiera, creía que aun estaba muy pequeña y ahora de la nada se iba en el momento que más la necesitaba. Pero en ese instante me llegó una oleada de interés por el libro y fui corriendo a mi cuarto olvidando todo dolor.

Ahora en la portada había un atardecer en el mar, sin ningún otro detalle pero aquél dibujo se veía tan real, muchísimo mejor que cualquier pintura o fotografía que yo hubiera visto. Al abrirlo se hallaba otro párrafo que decía:

"_Podemos empezar de nuevo arrojar nuestra piel, _

_Dejar que el sol brille en en el borde del océano podemos empezar otra vez__" _

Esto me paralizo y empecé a ver como tres llagas aparecían de la nada en mi brazo, por más que me doliera no podía gritar, no podía moverme, apenas si podía respirar. De nuevo mis piernas empezaron a perder fuerza y caí como una pluma al suelo. Y escuche una voz que decía:

-Es tiempo de que regreses-

Al tiempo que oía esto empecé a sentir llagas por todo el cuerpo y golpes, sentía tanto dolor que apenas pude escuchar a mamá entrar por la puerta gritándome y preguntando porqué que me sucedía. Eso fue lo que pasó, esa era la razón de porque termine aquí. El libro había hecho todo eso…pero ¿por qué?

-Hola Andy- era mi mamá que entraba en mi cuarto.

Yo no sabía si estaba dormitando o estaba en mis cinco sentidos, lo más seguro es que apenas pudiera abrir los ojos pues de la nada abrió el libro en sus manos y leyó:

"_Espera, el alba mi querida Espera hasta que el sol llegue Espera, hasta que el sol brille _

_Espera hasta que el cielo este azul Y tu esperaste demasiado que el tiempo se te ha ido" _

Cuando mamá leyó esto y cerro el libro se dictamino la hora de mi muerte, casualmente el mismo día de la publicación del libro:

-Hora de muerte 18:21 hrs. Del día 12 de noviembre del 2008.


End file.
